Nacho Nightmares
by Mithraeum
Summary: Warning: Explicit Content The morning after a sleepover, Star and her friends share their nightmares. Featuring: Underage masturbation; Dreams and fantasies of Rape, Feeding, Weight Gain, and stepfordization


Star slowly opened her eyes, trying to shake the last of the sleep from her head.  
She looked around the room, checking if the other girls were awake, but fortunately they were still sleeping. She slipped from her bed and headed for the bathroom.  
Her reflection, if anything, looked worse than she felt. Her hair was a complete mess, her dress was stained with drool, and her reddened eyes stared back at her blearily.  
She ran the taps, and splashed water on her face, hoping it would make her feel more awake. It seemed to help, washing away the glistening saliva, gradually making her seem more mewman. She dried her face with her hand towel, and headed back to bed. Maybe she could get a little more sleep before the others woke up.  
Unfortunately, it seemed her desires would go unfulfilled here as well. Jackie and Janna were stretching as they woke up, looking as groggy as she did. Starfan13 was still in her sleeping bag, the only movement being the gentle rise and fall caused by her breathing.  
Well, it was time to try and perk up. "Hey girls," Star tried to sound excited, but really wasn't feeling it. She stomped back to her bed and fell into it face down.  
"Wow, you look rough. Bad night?" Star turned her face to Jackie and tried to smile.  
"Pretty rough. Bad nightmares." She looked at Jackie, hair also a mess, her shirt out of place and almost exposing her bra, eyes similarly bloodshot. "How about you?" she asked unnecessarily.  
"Nightmares here too. Bad ones." Jackie wrapped her arms around her knees, "Well, at least not good."  
"You know what's to blame for this, right?" She pointed at the empty plates lining the floor around the sleeping bags. "Marco's nachos. We shouldn't have binged so many plates of them before bed."  
"Ugh... don't mention food." Janna grunted, still lying on her back and not moving. "After my night, I never want to think about food again!"  
Star looked around, still resting on the bed "Nightmares for you as well?"  
Janna nodded. "Yeah. Having that second plate was a really bad idea. The nachos took over my dreams..."

Jackie raised her head, and crawled out of the fetal position, crawling closer to Janna. "Sounds pretty bad," she bit her lip. Did she risk asking? She had to, "Maybe, uh, maybe it would help if you told us about them? You know, a nightmare shared might not seem as bad."  
Janna raised her head, meeting Jackie's eyes. This was a bad idea, a terrible one. Jackie wanted to go bury her face like Star was. If Janna figured it out then Jackie wasn't sure what she'd do. "Um, nev-"  
"Eh, I guess if I suffered through it, you two should as well." Janna scooted back, pulling herself into more of an upright position and started to explain.  
"At first, I mean, I didn't even notice I was sleeping, you know? I was just watching movies with you guys, eating nachos and all that. But then it was like you all vanished, even Marco. Just me laying on the couch, with a plate of nachos."  
Jackie nodded, looking at the plates surrounding them all. Marco was really good at making them, and she'd had more than her fair share.  
"But even once the movie stopped, it was like the nachos didn't go down, like it was an endless plate." Janna averted her eyes, resting her hand on her forehead "I know, it sounds so ridiculous as a nightmare. But it's like, I wasn't even hungry, but I knew if I didn't keep eating, something bad would happen. Like there'd just always be more nachos."  
"So I kept eating, and it was just awful. My hands kept getting caught in the cheese and sauce, even as I tried to get the nachos out." Jackie flexed her hand, imagining the cheese between them, all greasy. She rubbed her fingers together as if getting rid of lint and kept focusing on Janna's words.  
"And even when I did get a handful, I couldn't even properly get it in my mouth because I was eating so fast," Janna waved a hand as in in demonstration, "So I was getting it everywhere."  
"Everywhere?" Jackie echoed, crawling a bit closer.  
"Yeah, I mean I was getting chips and cheese down my top, ruining it as well, and there was grease everywhere." Jackie's hand went to her top as Janna described it, picturing the effect of the cheese staining her white top yellow. She gripped as tight as she could.  
"But that wasn't worst." Janna sighed, shuddering slightly.  
Jackie looked at her, unsure whether to pry further. This was already far too intense. She'd always loved food, especially cheese, but because everyone saw her as cool, she rarely got a chance to pig out. Not like these sleepovers where eating to excess was practically encourages, with pizza, nachos, and other cheesy foods.  
She had to risk it. "So, what was the worst?"  
Janna was on a roll now. "Well, you know how I said I wasn't getting most of it in my mouth?" Jackie nodded, hoping it wasn't too eager. "Well, it was like, whatever I ate didn't even taste good, it's like it was just empty. And I kept eating, and I could feel myself getting fatter and grosser. Like I'm pretty sure at one point my top was beginning to stretch and tear.  
She lifted her nightshirt, revealing her belly, the slight hint of paunch making Jackie want to reach out and grab it. "I'm not exactly thin or wanting to judge women by how they look, but I made Miss Skullnick look slim."  
Jackie raised her hand to quickly cover the grin which had forced its way onto her face. Fortunately Janna just thought it was shock. "I know, it's not great of me. It's just I felt so..."  
"So?" Jackie asked, slightly muffled from her hand.  
"So gross, my body felt sweaty, my clothes didn't fit, and I was still shovelling nachos into my mouth because something terrible would happen if I didn't."  
Jackie, crossed her legs, and nodded. "That's just awful!" She said, and bit her tongue in frustration. Janna got all the luck, that nightmare sounded more like her idea of a good dream. It was already making her hot and bothered enough to want to work out some frustration.  
"I, uh... should go." Jackie stood up, "I need to," she opened her mouth and let the first thing that came to mind come out: "I should go see about breakfast."  
Janna's jaw dropped and for a moment Jackie felt things were all over. Why the hell did she say breakfast? But she grinned. "Wow, you are awesome, a stomach of solid iron. I'm not sure I'll want to eat for a month after dream like that."  
Jackie forced out a laugh. "Yeah! Haha! I'll go do that!" and ran from the room.

Now she'd said it, Jackie couldn't go anywhere else but the kitchen. The bathroom was just next door, and shared with Marco. And she didn't want to see him right now.  
She tiptoed down the staircase, hoping no one else was up. The living room was empty, thank goodness, as was the dining room. As Jackie crept into the kitchen she pumped her fist to celebrate.  
Hiding behind the island, Jackie pulled down her shorts and started rubbing herself.  
Janna was so lucky, having a dream like that. Jackie knew she shouldn't be jealous, but the way Janna had talked about it, it was everything Jackie wanted.  
As she played with her clit, she started thinking of that pile of nachos Janna had mentioned, the cheese and chips getting squished between her fingers as she was forced to eat them, bits crumbling around her mouth as she tried to force them in.  
Or the pizza Star and Marco had mentioned the other night, rolling up the slices and cramming them in as the grease soaked through her top. Her eyes glazed over as she pictured it, or how Marco would react to her wet-shirt, stained so deeply that her breasts would be obvious through them.  
She slid her fingers inside, picturing just letting go, her body getting soft and flabby, her belly getting so chubby that her shorts would barely fit. Marco would probably be disgusted with her.  
But maybe he wouldn't give up on her even if he was. As much as her dreams had left her dreading seeing Marco again, she still wanted him to see her, body swollen and gross, her shirt becoming a tight prison for her bulging flesh. Maybe he'd enjoy seeing her like that.  
Jackie pushed her fingers in and out, picturing Marco fucking her instead. Him slamming her down on a food covered table, her belly and breasts squished up against it, holding her arms behind her back. She thought about being made to eat like that, face smeared with food as Marco barked insults, calling her fat, disgusting, a pig.  
"Maybe we should get you a nose-ring, piggy" the Marco in her head said, pounding her from behind as she started to cum, her free hand covering her mouth, trying to mute her cry of pleasure as she imagined it.  
Her body quivered as her legs gave out, sliding further down against the floor.  
She sat there, panting, tears of pleasure streaking her cheeks as the last of her fantasies vanished.  
After a minute's rest her legs felt stable again, she pulled herself up the worktop and tried to make herself presentable again. As she washed her hands in the sink, her stomach rumbled, causing her to blush despite everything.  
"I guess I worked up an appetite after all," she laughed to herself, and started looking for some cereal.

"Hey, thanks!" Star called out as Jackie returned from the kitchen, a pair of bowls held in her hands, "I could really go for some Sugar Seeds!" She got up and grabbed one of them.  
"Ah yeah, no problem. I figured you might want one as well?" Jackie chuckled before sitting down on her sleeping bag, oddly subdued.  
Janna shrugged, she was just glad Jackie hadn't brought her one. Her appetite was still utterly ruined. Of course, hearing the two of them munch away wasn't much better.  
The sound of spoons clattering against the bowls was almost enough to make Janna try and cram pillows over her ears. For the moment she just settled fro crawling deeper inside her sleeping bag.  
"Oh yeah," Jackie said from around a mouthful of cereal, "You had a nightmare too, Star, didn't you?"  
Star gulped and nodded. "Yeah, but compared to Janna's it wasn't so bad. I feel kind of silly now."  
"Still bad enough to make you step on me on your way to the bathroom," Jackie laughed.  
"Oh sorry!" Star put down her bowl and held up her hands in apology. "I was just distracted it was just..."  
She sighed and took a deep breath. "You know how I've been worrying about this "ending up queen" thing?"  
Janna and Jackie nodded as Star continued. "Well, I'd been doing a bunch of reading about royalty in your world. And I guess it affected me."  
"The whole head getting chopped off thing?" Janna laughed. She'd loved those stories.  
"Wait, what? You'd do that to queens?" Star shook her head, "Wait, I'm getting off topic. I meant the fact that your queens don't actually do any of the ruling thing. And that for many Earth women it's like even worse."  
Jackie nodded as she crunched another mouthful.  
"I mean, I'd been reading about this place called the fifties." Janna perked up. "And it just messed me up a little."  
"The fifties? What do you mean?" She was suddenly glad she was stuck in her sleeping bag.  
"Okay, in my dream I was married, but I wasn't allowed to do anything I wanted to do. My mom says queens don't get to do that anyway, but she still rules and such. Here I was just some guy's wife."  
"Like, a housewife?" Janna asked.  
"Yeah, like, you've seen those old shows where the colour's all weird? It was like that, I was in one of those weird dresses, my hair was all messed up in curls and I was having to do servant work." Star blushed, embarrassed. Janna crept further in to hide her own, rather less innocent blushing.  
"Doesn't seem so bad," Jackie said, putting her empty bowl down to one side. "I mean, you pay your servants, right?"  
"Well yeah, but that's work. As a housewife I had to do all this stuff just for my husband who was like, out all the time." She sighed. "I spent all my time cooking and cleaning, and was expected to do it with a smile." She pointed at her face as she forced a grin on it. For someone who smiled practically all the time, the effect was a little lost, but the fakeness still seemed obvious to Janna.  
"So, uh, how did it feel?" Janna asked, staring over the rim of her bag, hands holding tight to it. She wouldn't trust them if she let go.  
"I was trapped. I couldn't..." Star looked at her feet, "I felt like I couldn't do anything except what I was told to. Cooking meals for someone who didn't seem to care, cleaning an already spotless home because if I didn't he'd be angry." She looked up again, "They seemed awfully violent in those shows, but everyone laughed for some reason." Jackie and Janna nodded. "But the worst was the smiling, it wasn't me doing it. I wasn't happy, but I just kept on smiling."  
This was too much.  
"I gotta go," Janna pulled herself from the sleeping bag. "To the bathroom!" She yelped. "You know, morning's and stuff. Haha," she laughed as she headed to the door.

Janna slammed shut the door, making sure to lock it behind her. She then ran over to do the same to Marco's.  
She ran the taps, letting the rushing water cover any sounds from outside, and sat on the toilet lid.  
Why did she have to have that disgusting nightmare while Star got... Well, Janna had to admit Star's was equally disgusting. The idea of any woman being forced to do stuff like that.  
Which made Janna disgusting. Her hand started creeping down into her pyjama bottoms as she thought about it. She hated all that patriarchal toxic masculinity crap. A woman's place was wherever she chose to be.  
And yet the more she thought about it, the more aroused she got. The idea of being like that, a perfect housewife. It was so crazy, she'd never be like that unless someone forced her.  
But that was the point of course. She'd have no choice. None at all.  
She raised her hand to her mouth, biting two fingers as her other hand was spreading herself, pinching her clit as she imagined it.  
Imagined being made to wear a ridiculous floral dress. Maybe even pink if she was lucky. Spending all day in the kitchen, sweating over the stove, cooking for her husband. Some guy who barely even looked at her, but would be furious if anything was out of place.  
And of course smiling.  
Her face creased up into a parody of a smile as she imagined herself, cooking, ironing, hoovering. All those meaningless chores, and being made to grin while doing so. Being made to be happy.  
And then he'd come home. Hah, maybe she'd be the one ending up married to Marco. He was always dense enough. She pictured him coming through the doors, inspecting her work as she stood there like a statue. Face frozen in that grin.  
And the worst thing would be that she the smile wasn't fake, no matter how messed up it was. She'd be happy like that, Marco's little puppet.  
Even after he barely touched his meal, leaving her to clean it up, she'd still be happy, loving him, as a wife was meant to.  
And of course she'd please him any way he'd want her to. She started sucking on her fingers, imagining it was Marco's cock, him fucking his perfect doll's mouth as she let him.  
She'd be trapped, a willing prisoner while Marco stopped her having fun. No more late night graveyard trips, no more seances. The furthest she'd get from home would be the store, picking up another roast for his meal.  
She was close, she could feel it, desperately she stood up, pulling her soaking wet fingers from her mouth to yank down her pyjamas, just before she came, her orgasm causing her to spray cum across the bathroom floor as she let out a moan, hoping desperately it was covered by the sound of rushing water. When her breathing calmed down, she got collapsed back to the seat. Looking at the mess she'd made. Fortunately, she hadn't stained her clothes. Still, with her cheeks crimson from embarrassment, she wadded some tissue to clean it up.  
She flushed them down the toilet and went to face her reflection. Her disgusting, perverted reflection.  
She washed her hands, sure it was grinning at her, knowing all the dirty thoughts in her head. She pointed at it, at herself and glared. "You are a strong, independent woman. Your happiness does not depend on anyone else."  
It was simple, and self evident. But sometimes when she'd been diving too deep in her fantasies, it was good to have a reminder.

Star stuck her unfinished bowl to one side. After going through her nightmare with the others, reliving it, she'd ruined her appetite.  
She forced a smile she didn't really feel to her face as Janna came back. "Everything okay? You were in there a long time?"  
Janna blushed, clearly uncomfortable. Star tried to calm her down, "Don't worry! I've had mornings like that. Especially after lots of cheese."  
It didn't seem to help. Janna still looked like she wanted to hide. Jackie coughed, mercifully distracting them. "Hey, Starfan13's not up yet, should we wake her?"  
Star looked over at her, still snuggled up hugging the voodoo doll Star had given her for her birthday. She looked adorable like that. "Nah, she was up late." Janna and Jackie looked at her, confused. She shrugged. "She likes to watch me sleep. She probably won't be awake for a few hours."  
This didn't seem to satisfy them, but Janna at least nearly so embarrassed as she crept back into her sleeping bag, so Star chalked it up as a win.  
Jackie shook her head, "I'm not sure why you encourage her like that."  
Star shrugged again, "It's cute, she's not hurting anyone with it. And hey, she's good at handicrafts." She pulled out a little voodoo doll of Starfan13 from her bed. She took another look at Jackie though and frowned. "You don't like it though?"  
She sighed, and pulled her arms around her legs. "I guess it's my turn to talk about my nightmare. A few years ago, while skating I took a nasty tumble and fractured my arm."  
Star's jaw fell, "I'm so sorry! I wish I could have been here to help you!"  
Janna nodded, "I remember, you had that cast for a few months."  
"Yeah, I'm just glad I was wearing my helmet at the time or it could have been worse. Still, during that time, I began to notice something. Whenever I walked home late at night, I always got the impression I was being watched. I was sure I was being followed."  
Janna crawled out of her sleeping bag, jaw dropping. "Seriously? Like some creep following you?" Star looked back and forth between them, holding her tongue.  
Jackie held herself tighter. "Yeah, a couple of times I saw them. I kept changing routes, taking back roads, that kind of thing hoping to lose them."  
Star nodded, "good plan."  
"Yeah, but it wasn't good enough. It was only when I had my caste removed that they stopped. Or maybe I just got fast enough that they couldn't keep up." She chuckled weakly.  
"That's terrible," Janna said.  
"Yeah," Jackie agreed. "But then, years later I found out it was Marco."  
"What?" Janna and Star said, their jaws dropping.  
Jackie looked up at the ceiling, "Yeah, it came out while we were talking about old times. He felt he was being helpful, making sure I was getting home safe. I don't think he considered, you know, letting me know about it."  
"Sounds like Marco," Star stared at her feet, "he does always want to protect you, even if you can handle yourself."  
"But that's part of the problem," Jackie said, "I couldn't. I had an arm in a cast. I was helpless."  
"Urgh, that Diaz." Janna punched her palm, "I could smack him one. So your dream was reliving that?"  
"Not quite." Jackie took a deep breath. "In the dream he didn't stop at stalking."  
Star looked at Jackie, wanting to say something but biting it back while Janna's jaw dropped.  
"I was walking back home, my arm in the cast again, but I didn't recognise any of the roads. I was going down alleyways." Star tried to imagine it. She'd always had her fighting skills, she was trained by knights, even before she'd got her wand and magic. What would it be like for a normal human girl?  
"And while I'm there in the dark, trying to find my way, he grabs me." Jackie shut her eyes. "And pushes me down. While I'm stuck on the ground, trying to fend him off with my cast in the way, he starts tearing off my clothes. And I'm looking up at Marco's face."  
Janna couldn't help but shout "Marco would never do that!"  
Jackie nodded, "I know, and he apologised ten times over when I told him how much he had freaked me out," she rocked slightly. "But dreams don't care about stuff like that. It was like, all my fears coming together, and knowing it was Marco just combined." She took another breath. "And he's groping me, and forcing me to kiss him, and just..." she stopped talking.  
Star looked at her, so human, so fragile. Janna went over and hugged her, "it's okay, it was just a nightmare," as Jackie started to cry. Star stood up, "I've gotta go."  
Jackie looked up at her, wiping the tears from her eyes, "Please Star, it's not Marco's fault, I know he wouldn't do it."  
Star nodded, "I know, I'm not going to beat him up or anything. I've just got to go calm down."  
Jackie nodded. "I'm sorry," she said, even as Janna tried to calm her down.  
"Hey no, don't say that." Star said, heading for the door. "I'm sorry."

Star went downstairs, heading for the laundry room. Making sure no one was around. Her fists were balled up tighly as she tried not to think of it. Not to think of anything.  
When she got there, she slumped by the washer. "Fuck," it was the only word that seemed right.  
What Jackie had talked about, what she'd been through. Star had never imagined what it would be like to be a girl like her, alone, unprotected. It must be awful.  
So why did it make her so excited?  
Even as she hated herself, she lifted her nightdress, bunchig it up between her teeth as she pictured it. Unable to fight back, to do more than struggle. She was stronger than Jackie, so both her hands would need to be ruined, broken and in casts. She needed to be helpless. That's when Marco would make his move, pushing her down to the floor. Her hands traced a line down her belly, heading towards her crotch as she imagined it, feeling a rush as she thought about him pinning her beneath his body. His hands groping her chest, even if it was flatter than Jackie's. She cupped a breast, imagining it was his hand forcefully taking her.  
Her hand slid into her pussy, fingers pushing in as she thought about Marco's dick, forcing its way inside while she tried uselessly to fight him. As he raped her.  
The idea should have disgusted her, but instead it thrilled her, she arched her back as she thought about him fucking her pussy. She kept groping her chest, maybe he'd taunt her about it. "You don't even have a proper set of boobs," she pictured him saying, "but you'll still do."  
She felt a rush of pleasure surging through her as she went deeper. Marco was a nice guy, but what if that was all an act, what if he just wanted her fooled so he could fuck her when she couldn't do anything. She thought about him spitting in her mouth, the taste of him tainting her as he looked at her with disgust, like she was trash. Some helpless girl that could do nothing to stop him taking exactly what he wanted.  
And she'd be nothing more than that, when Marco was done, he'd just leave her there, broken and abandoned, lying there in an ally, his cum trickling out of her.  
It was too much, too horrible. She cursed herself even as she came, her hands slick with her arousal, tears welling in her eyes as she imagined her bruised and dirtied skin.  
She panted, letting her nightdress fall from her mouth. That wasn't Marco, he was kind, friendly. He was nothing like that.  
But right now, she kind of wished he was.

Marco yawned, stretched, and prepared to get on with the day. He'd worn himself out with cooking for the girls last night, and he'd slept like a log.  
He headed to the bathroom, eager to have a wash and get some of the sleep chased away.  
"Huh, that's odd." The door was jammed. He shoved it, but it wouldn't give.  
He sighed, obviously someone had locked it from the other side, but hadn't remembered to unlock it. Marco shrugged on his hoodie, hoping it would make him look somewhat decent, and headed to Star's room.  
Knocking, he called out "hey are you guys there? The bathroom's locked?" And heard Janna curse from inside.  
"Come in Marco, you can get in from my room." Star called back.  
Somewhat nervous, he opened the door. Jackie, Janna and Star sitting together. Jackie's eyes were red, she'd obviously been crying. But she perked up when he walked in. "Is everything okay?" Janna was already glaring at him, while Star refused to meet his face.  
"Yeah, just a bit of," Jackie sniffed, "girl talk."  
He looked at the three of them, they didn't look okay. In fact they all looked like they wanted to say something. Still, it could wait. "Ah, okay. I just, um. Gotta go use the bathroom."  
As he went, he heard a chorus come from behind him:  
"Do you think a nose ring would look good on me?"  
"What's your favourite kind of food?"  
"Where do you keep the spare first aid kits?"  
He turned his head to stare back at them. He had no idea what kind of conversation could lead to those questions, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. "Er.. I'll tell you later." And headed for the bathroom.  
The girls watched him leave, alone with their thoughts, and hoping neither Marco or the others would figure out why they'd asked.  
Starfan13 yawned, scratched her side, and sat next to the others. "So, do you think he's jerking off in there?"  
Jackie, Star, and Janna blushed deeply. Really hoping it was to them. 


End file.
